


Hello Officer

by Stormy_moon



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy_moon/pseuds/Stormy_moon
Summary: You knew it was going to be a fun night when Larry came home dressed as a police officer......
Relationships: Larry Rickard/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Hello Officer

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when Larry got home from work. ‘Hi (y/n) I’m home.’ ‘Hey, Larry I’m in the kitchen’. I heard Larry enter the Kitchen and I turned around to greet him. I smirked when I saw him, he was dressed as a police officer he knew how much I liked a man in uniform, I knew we were going to be in for a fun night. ‘Well hello officer, how can I help you?’ He walked towards me slowly and pulled me into his arms, ‘You can start my kissing me’ we started kissing slowly but very quickly it became more heated we were both desperate for more. Our hands exploring each other’s bodies. I started undoing the buttons on Larry’s coat it fell to the floor with a thud I then started undoing his tie that went the same way as his coat. We broke the kiss feeling the need to breath. We held each other’s gaze his pupils blown wide I’m sure mirroring my own. I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt revealing his chest I ran my hand down his chest my lips following once I reached his nipple I licked and sucked it. Larry groaned with pleasure. He pulled me closer to him to kiss me, he was already so hard we started moving against each other moaning in pleasure but needing more. He broke the kiss ‘shall we move this somewhere we’ll be more comfortable?’ I nodded. Breathing heavily, he took my hand and lead me to our room.  
Once we got to our room, he pulled me into another heated kiss his hands under my top we broke the kiss briefly so he could lift it over my head and threw it somewhere in the room I pushed his shirt off his shoulders, and it fell to the floor. Not braking eye contact I undid his belt and dropped it on the floor then his trousers and pushed them down his hard dick was straining against his boxes and I moaned in appreciation and bit my lip. He smirked when he realised the effect, he still has on me even though we’ve been together a while. He looked me up and down and said, ‘I think your still wearing too many clothes.’ He put two fingers in the waist band of my jeans and pulled me closer, he lightly brushed my lips before undoing my button and zip and pushing them down and helping me step out of them, so I was left in my bra and knickers. We kissed again moving towards our bed. I pushed him down on to it following him down kissing passionately. Our hands running over each other’s bodies. He reached the clasp on my bra and I felt him undo it my breasts freed his hands running over my hard nipples I broke the kiss to throw my head back and moan as he took one of my nipples in his mouth playing with it with his tongue and teeth before moving to the other one and repeating his actions never taking his eyes off me enjoying the effect he was having on me. He moved his hands lower and pushed my knickers down he gently brushed his fingers over my clit I gasped, opening my legs wide so he had better access. Then without warning he stuck two fingers in to me I cried out in pleasure as he moved them in and out. ‘You’re so wet (y/n) I can’t wait to put my dick in you, you feel amazing.’ I was moaning and moving against his fingers, but I still needed more and so did he. When he knew I was close he removed his fingers I groaned in frustration ‘soon love, not yet I want to be inside you when you come so I can feel you clench around me.’  
I started kissing his neck moving my lips and hands down his body taking my time until I got to the waist band of his boxer shorts. ‘I think it’s time these came off’ he lifted his bum to help me remove them his dick sprang free dripping with his arousal. I licked my lips hungrily at it and started kissing in inner thigh and his balls everywhere except where he wanted me most, I could feel him thrusting up into thin air trying desperately to relieve some of the tension. After a bit of teasing I licked up the shaft before kissing the head then I took him in my mouth he let out an animalistic noise and arched his back ‘’mmmm (y/n) you’re so good at that.’ Then he stopped me ‘I’m so close I need to be inside you.’ I lent up and kissed him hard. He helped me position myself over his dick and I slowly lowered myself. We took each other’s hands and without braking eye contact I rode him slowly to start with getting faster. Letting go of his hands I lent forward to support myself on his shoulders his hands moved down my back to grip my bum then he moved to my breasts then down my body to play with my clit. The only sounds in the room were moans and groans of pleasure. We both knew this wasn’t going to last long Larry breathed out ‘ahhh I’m close’ and I was to. We came together screaming each other’s names it was amazing.  
Afterwards we held each other close with me lying on his chest. Larry lifted my head up so he could look in to my eyes ‘I love you (y/n)’. I said ‘I love you too Larry’ we kissed some more before making love again. But much slower taking our time.


End file.
